When Blades Meet
by Ninja hand
Summary: New rival, new tasks. Takeo and Sarah face new difficulties during their first mission, a new dangerous assassin thats closer to Takeo then anyone can guess...
1. Feng

When Blades Meet

When Blades Meet

Feng Xuepin ran along the roof of houses, jumping, flipping but remaining as silent as still air. She pressed on knowing that her friends would be waiting for her.

She felt her broadswords on her back dug into her as she landed with a roll at the end of the housing line, her dark tunic getting brown smears on it. She scolded herself as she ran for being clumsy on the last jump.

Moving faster, with her arms trailing behind her. She jumped high onto a low branch using her current momentum to move her to higher braches leaping from one branch to the next with balance and speed. Disturbance in the air to her left made her duck low into the next branch snapping it as her weight proved too much, landing silently on the ground she drew her broadsword, and held it blade down in her right hand, left hand on the pummel, not moving.

She jumped, sheathing the blade on her back with a quick oft practiced motion. Then ropes sprung out of the leaves small, grappling hooks griping her left leg and right arm, her left arm pulled a small knife out of her sleeve and slashed at both ropes, making her drop while spinning to the ground, landing in a low crouched position her attackers dropping soundlessly around her.

She stood and bowed to them lifting her mask, a sheet of metal with small rectangular slits for eyes and thin carvings crisscrossing symmetrically all over it. The other Dark clad assassins slid their masks or helmets from their heads, and bowed back all with their choice weapons. Feng clasped her hands in front of her pretty face and ice blue orbs.

As she scanned the surrounding area her friends stared back at her with their own set of identical ice blue eyes. Replacing their masks silently, the team of ten moved fast jumping into the trees and moving in the direction of the other assassin clan encampment

The team unslung ropes and bamboo sliders from around their torsos, casting their grapnels down onto the small village beneath them they slid, the group consisting of mainly young children about the age of twelve to fifteen, sliding down on the ropes they landed on houses running around jumping of roofs still as silently as ever. Feng moved up to the governor's palace.

Moving with speed they leapt over the wall encountering twenty on coming militia

They quickly cut their way through Feng with her broadsword and others with their choice weapons such as, hook swords, pole scimitars, spears, three-section staff and sickles attached to ropes. Dispatching the twenty militia took only a few seconds and with out any causalities on their side.

They pressed on through a door and moved inward some on the ground others wall running passed them or crawling through the rafters, stopping to leap it to a room and clear it, kill two heavily armed guards silently. They stood their ground listing, sound, a breath, _move!_ They leapt in the air as armored soldiers stormed in and tried to crush them but they had gone leaping into the rafters as one unit then landing behind the soldiers and cutting them down from behind, sweeping through the enemy ranks killing without mercy.

Feng block a light chop with her bracer and slashing with the broad sword. They moved on not bothering to finish off the soldiers. Feng was stopped by the team leader, Gao, he gestured to split up to find the man they were looking for. Silently they moved five going one way and four going another, one had died in the ambush.

Silent but deadly the assassins flowed from room to room, dogging guard patrols and slaying minor encounters, they moved with almost inhuman speed. Then they came across his room, the governor, the surrounding area was full of guards it was a four on one fight. Breathing slowly they threw projectile weapons at one guard each then dropped in on the rest. The whole team had gathered together causing devastation in the guards ranks. Leaping and slashing down their opponents. When it was over they rolled and jumped into the following room encountering the governor with a sword at his side battle amour ready we circled him whirling our weapons loudly causing the man to blink, they moved in easily killing the target with a multitude of blades.

Guards swarmed the entrance to the room, but they were already gone.

They moved through the village clambered up the ropes leading to cliffs and escaping into the night.

They stopped at a clearing panting, blood stained their weapons and clothes, Feng strode up to Gao, 'Zhao is dead' Gao nodded, and replied

'Did you grab his weapons?' Feng nodded in answer, she presented him with Zhao's numchaku,

'Gao, we did good, right?'

'Right' he confirmed with a nod of his head, 'Okay, let's move out!'

They arrived back at their village just as dawn broke through the clouds. Gao ran to his place and the rest of the group following suit to their own respective places.

Feng collapsed into her room after bathing in a small stream, she looked at her cleaned tunic and mask and set them under the floor boards, she combed her waist length hair with a jade comb, and tied it respectively high and letting some of her silky black hair flow down her back.

She pulled a tight silk black dress with long sleeves and decorated with red flowers, that was not too restricting and a large night blue bow tide around her waist, a gold hair pin fixed her hair, and elegant coat with the same crimson flowers. After ten minutes taken to apply makeup she was ready, a stream of black characters slid down her right cheek.

Gao met Feng for lunch. Gao paid for a bowl of rice and lean pork, then offered to buy something for Feng, Feng shook her head, 'It would not do to have my figure ruined by eating too well' Gao shrugged,

'You women are so vain, maybe I should force you to eat' he teased, and Feng giggled,

'You are too straight forward, you should be more conservative about your…' Feng never got to finish as Gao had sprouted an arrow out of his shoulder which blood sprayed onto the girl sitting across from him.

As arrows started to fall like rain on to the small village, the assassin teams came out whirling their weapons skillfully diverting arrows as they waited for close combat to start other assassins had taken bows and were firing back.

Feng dragged the unconscious Gao under a roof as the missile barrage continued before fleeing to her house to get her own weapons, she jumped skillfully into her house through a window and landed silently in her room she slip the dress off and slipped into her battle gear pulling the bracers over her forearms and sliding her broad sword onto her back, her face mask tied behind her head her hair tucked into the hood and under the tunic. She leapt into the fighting that had erupted in the streets after the foot soldiers advanced.

Guang moved his soldiers in their ranks upon the assassin village, he knew they would not give in, so a direct attack was the only option, they moved so gracefully he wondered how they could get that good.

Suddenly a group of the assassins had made good an flank maneuver and were cutting apart his men quickly, throwing their roped sickles around killing with a graceful fury, others with pole scimitars cutting down his troops, he pointed to his cavalry unit and thrust his sword forward and into the oncoming assassins.

Feng slashed furiously and slaughtered the men around her, being only twelve she found it sad that she had the strength and speed that none of the men she fought possessed. Her arms working her broadsword with skillful fury, suddenly she was surrounded by spear wielding foes. She found that they remained out of range of the soldiers and parried in vain as she could no longer counter.

'yeiiiiiiiiiiiiii' and ten assassins dropped in and cut down the soldiers around her whirling their weapons around but managing not to hit each other.

They moved off, flipping and leaping into the oncoming rank of foes, cutting them to shreds. As cavalry moved in, they climbed up the walls of the surrounding houses then jumped on the cavalry unit that was distracted by spear or staff wielding assassins on the ground. Deflecting the spears of a horseman Feng beheaded and kicked the rider off, before mounting and riding into the oncoming horsemen, sliding her blade into two separate blades she cut down all the horsemen riding at her, she worked her arms into a frenzy that flashed around her like a shield but lashed out and killed any one who got too close.

The fight was then turned as more footmen ran in from the back end of the village seeing no reason to fight any longer the remaining assassins fled disappearing without a trace.

Guang was about to thrust his sword in the air at the sight of the fleeing assassins but it's hard to do anything with a sword poking through your chest

.

Feng ran along side of the other assassins and became a little worried about Gao.

Fengs parents ended up next to her. Their precious daughter was not going to die. She was safe, at least for now.


	2. Takeo's sister

When Blades Meet

Takeo sat back his mind exploding, how could his sister be there. He turned to Sarah, 'I-I have to go', she nodded slowly, he ran outside of the main building looking for any signs of his sister just in case… nothing, Takeo breathed a sigh of relief. He thought of the attack that happened at his foster parent's home, could she have sold him out?

He ran to his room and bolted the door, flicking through his memories and scanning for his sister but found nothing. Maybe they thought he was dead, he pondered his memories still speeding by, then wham! Hiro came on, his face in clear view a impassive look on his face, as he was wheeled into another room sporting bandages for broken ribs. Takeo gasped, ended the replay and slipped back to reality. Takeo thought for a moment, they know but do they know where?

The following morning Takeo looked around the campus making sure that their where no signs of entry any where that there shouldn't be.

Takeo sighed sat down with breakfast and ran his hand through his hair, which was getting a bit long for Takeo's liking. Sarah then plonked her self down on the opposite side of Takeo, a small smile gracing her lips, 'Hey' she said her pretty face beaming at Takeo. 'What?' he replied thinking he might have his shirt on inside out or something else comical. 'Nothing' she replied innocently still smiling. 'You're lying' he accused waving a finger at her, She cast him a sideways look and said 'Am I?' he tried a smirk, which only made her laugh, causing him to frown. 'What's so funny? Every time I try this smile thing you laugh at me' she stifled a giggle and replied

'Your whole face, like scrunches up and you ridiculous' Takeo frowned, and changed the subject.

'Why do you play games?' She tilted her head,

'Fooor fun' she replied dragging out the word, Takeo thought about that, then replied

'Fun, why do you have **fun**?' Sarah looked back at Takeo like he had just sprouted horns,

'Didn't you have fun when you played games on Doko?'

'No, we were serious ninja. We had no time for games'

Sarah pondered what he had said, 'When you fight someone do you… enjoy it?' Sarah said slipping a bit of toast in her mouth. Takeo thought then said 'Yeah, kind of, it wasn't like I jumped for joy, it felt… good. You know what I mean?' mimicking Sarah's side ways look.

'Yes that's why we play games, for that good feeling we get. Did you get the same good feeling we you played paint ball yesterday?' Takeo's smirked again making Sarah smile at his expression.

As the day dragged on Takeo spent his spare time between classes looking at human interaction in the halls of CHERUB campus. Some people would walk up to each other and slap their hands against each other and talk for a little before moving off, though most girls would screech and hug each other, broad grins on their faces before walking off together. Other interactions included two people of the opposite sexes walking, or running, to each other pressing their lips to each other while hugging before walking off together hand in hand. Takeo made a mental notes to ask Sarah about these interactions.

Takeo made his way to lunch and sat down with a bit of fish and salad waiting for Sarah to arrive. He turned his attention to one of the plasma screen TVs on the wall. Takeo watched as an explosion rippled through a ship as the ship descended with men jumping off the prow of the large mechanized beast.

Sarah sat down slowly following Takeo's gaze, 'watcha watchin?' He spun quickly realizing he'd been caught, 'Uh, the ship going down' Sarah grinned as she saw that a bit of fish flicked the side of his face. She reached over only getting a third of the way before Takeo's hand shot out and grabbed hers. 'Ahh, sorry' he said releasing her hand.

Deciding to go for a different approach she said, 'You' she pointed 'have fish on your face' Takeo swiped so quickly that she began to doubt that the fish had been there at all. Takeo turned his head away to avoid the embarrassment. Glancing at her finding her attention drawn to her food, Takeo finding it safe to continue eating, he picked at the fish.

'Sarah what is this?' he gestured as he grabbed her hand raised it and slapped his hand on hers, she choked lightly on her food, 'It's… a… high five' she gasped clutching her throat, Takeo asked 'What's it for?' she gasped, 'Are you okay?' he asked with a raised eye brow, she nodded coughed and 'said it's what friends do when they meet each other'

Takeo nodded, 'Why do girls run and screech like dying birds and hug each other?'

Sarah had decided that while he questioned she should not eat, but that did not stopped her from nearly swallowing her tongue, 'That' she said 'Is when girls see each other and are good friends, they hug' Takeo crumpled his mouth. 'That. I still do not understand'

Sarah smiled, boys she smiled inwardly, 'And what about this, I've never seen anything similar but its when two people press their lips together and hug at the same time what is this movement?' Sarah smiled, _yeah_ she thought _and that._ 'Well… you remember James and Dana?' Takeo nodded not exactly sure we she was heading, 'They're a _couple_, and that is how _couples_ greet each other, they kiss' Takeo nodded 'That is a very strange, my sister never did that' Takeo shook his head, 'You people have very strange customs'

Sarah was gazing at Takeo, his sharp defined face and cold emotionless eyes made goose flesh ripple down her arms. She lost her self in his features daydreaming, as he leaned in to kiss her… 'SARAH!' He said shaking her she was gazing at him, 'Don't do that' he said an embarrassed smile on his face 'You… weirded me out', Sarah's smile faltered as she heard those words, she thought _ on know now I've gone and freaked him out, great_. Takeo did not know that she liked him, so continued to eat.


	3. escape

When Blades Meet

Feng was watching the night, spinning her stained mask on her fingertip watching the moonlight glinting off its surface. The dark metal had blood dried on it as she had not the time to wash it, a scent caught on the wind made her aware of a presence not far from her yet she acted like it had gone unnoticed… The clash of metal one metal was loud as Gao came in with his roped sickle clanging against her broadsword, 'Hey', she blinked like it was normal to be attacked.

'Hey'

'You heard me?' he questioned

'Smelt' she teased, he frowned, and she poked him in the shoulder gaining a wince from him, 'Not so tough are we?'

'Well I don't see you with an arrow in your shoulder' he said jabbing at her shoulder

'Yeah!' she said slapping away his finger, 'Well you sure did your job when we where being attacked, passing out like a baby when you where supposed to be protecting me'

His face deepened in a frown, 'Yeah you got…'

'Shh, I hear something' not making a sound she placed her mask on and listened, sure enough heavy boots where heard making their way to the camp. She grabbed a knife and flung it at a rope that snapped, causing a chain reaction to alert the two hundred and fifty assassins in the camp bellow, suddenly fires where put out and people jumped or climbed into the trees.

Four hundred soldiers some on horses and some on foot slowly encircled the camp. Assassins lined the above trees, waiting. The soldiers moved in slowly their leather amour creaking they moved in the horsemen slowly gathering at one end of the camp bows on their backs and lances in their hands.

The soldiers entered the tents with a war cry, 'Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!' the horsemen waited for fleeing assassins to chase but they never came, the soldiers exited the tents slowly. Wary for an ambush, confusion spread thorough their ranks.

Feng and Gao along with thirty other assassins descended on ropes, landing silently behind the horses. They each jumped and slew one dragging a blade across their necks blood erupting from the wounds. They replaced the horsemen as the line in front turned around and met with a similar fate. The mounted assassins rode forward clashing slowly but violently with the ranks of horsemen in front. The foot soldiers began to run to their aid but were cut off by black shapes swinging from the trees to clash into their front line with devastating effect, the whole two first lines were disintegrated with the power of flailing swords, three sections staffs, spears and all other types of weapons.

The soldiers retreated with fear but where stunned to see even more dark shapes swoop in and cull them from the other side, caught in a pincer movement, the soldiers ran to the sides of the camp only to cut themselves in half, on a long taunt thin metal wire that sprung up when the assassins swung in. The fight lasted only a few minutes, the soldiers utterly crushed made barely a fight and their generals where placed in bonds and dragged before assassin leader.

A hiss shriveled from the mighty warrior, 'Who do you fight for?'

A brave general spoke his plumed helmet bouncing, 'That is for honor bound men only'

This gained him a sinister chuckle. The black clad being closed the gap between the two men slowly to only a hand width apart, the general shrinking back. The assassin slowly removed his mask, 'I am barley human' the face beneath was pale and frighteningly emotionless, his ice blue chips roamed the frightened general's face. 'Who do you fight for?' The infamous assassin asked again his voice betraying no hint of any emotions. The General now void of any bravery stuttered 'The immortal em…' a flick from the assassin's wrist had the mans helmet pulled back exposing his neck, silence as the blade fell slicing into the frightened man's neck, puncturing the taunt flesh, ripping into the esophagus, splintering his spine and snapping out the other side. Blood gushed over the ground at the assassin lord's feet.

He leaned in to the remaining general. His cruel features crushing the other man's morale. 'Uh…uh… the mighty assassin lord?' The black clad man stood straight,

'Not now not ever, good try though' he said as his hand flicked, the other man's eyes grew wide in shock. The sound of bone splintering and a thin spray of blood followed by gargling, the defeated man slumped to the ground very much dead.

They moved back to the tents the watch still spread out in the trees and the alarms reset.

The mourning grew through the trees. The assassin clan was already on the move.

Gao took his wife to be into his closest protection running right beside her. She found this irritable but caring which should not be in his nature.

The group finally stopped, panting Gao looked at Feng though his mask, unexpectedly she spun and kicked him right in the face sending him flying backward into a tree. He got up dazed but still looking at her. She sensed a happy tone in his voice.

She hissed dragging him away whispering, 'What do you think you are doing!' He removed his mask reveling a questioning look, 'Ahh you're the one who just kicked me' he said rubbing his ribs, 'You are showing emotion!' she hissed angrily, He shivered, 'Really?'

'Yes!' she continued to look at him, 'Do you want to be killed?' he hung his head, 'I know but I lo-.'

'No don't say that!' she hissed still. He frowned

'But I do' she decided that that was enough, wham! Her foot planted its way into his jaw throwing him backwards. He needed it beat out of him, she decided.

He stood rubbing his jaw 'I wont fight you' he claimed, her emotions wherein check as she smashed his face with her tiger punch, he flew back ward again, as soon as he stood and made no move she launched powerful strikes everywhere, punches to his stomach shredded his stomach muscles, kicks to the shins bruised the bone, a chop to the neck chocking him briefly and then a high kick to his jaw from beneath him. Sending him up into the air only to land crashing back down to the ground. He stood shakily, blood leaking out the side of his mouth. 'I'm not going to fight back or block any of your attacks'

She blinked,

'Okay then I'll just have to kill you' she drew her broadsword and moved in with speed her blade humming through the air. Gao moved at the last second just out of reach, the blade slicing the dark cloth. He looked at her wide eyed, 'Are you crazy?'

She shrugged, 'are you?' her broad sword flashing swiping at all his vital points until he could no longer avoid it.

The blades smashed together, sparks flew in all directions. 'You're crazy' he hissed backing away, 'No I am not, I am unemotional' she said with a twist of her blades she pulled the second blade away from the first. Now with dual weapons she attacked, swirling her blades round and round as she tried to place a hit on her husband to be.

Gao was furious, how could she be so heartless, then he saw his flaw. Smashing away her blades, to gain some time to speak, 'I am weak, you are right, I have no hold over you' she bowed to him, without warning he reached up and stabbed himself in the gut. Blood gushed out allover Feng soaking her dark tunic in blood. she rushed forward and held him his curved blade piercing through both sides of him. She held his head in her hands, 'Why?' she questioned,

'Because you didn't… need to be… dragged with me…' he slumped, his blood still slowly flowing around her feet.


	4. to protect those you love

When Blades Meet

Takeo blinked at the bright sunlight streaming into his eyes as he slowly moved thorough the forms of the selected martial arts. If the ninja came again, he'd be ready.

Sarah was still asleep he could hear her even breathing from where he was, out side the main building. His hands flowing through the last movement before coming to a halt, he crouched low and then sat in the damp grass letting his mind evaporate into the still blackness of his meditating.

Sarah woke to a soft breathing she opened her eyes to see hard grey pupils resting on her own soft blue ones. 'Good morning Sarah' he said his extremely lopsided smile wiggling across his face. She scrambled back with shock, 'Y-you, I locked the door and windows, h-how did you get in?' he shrugged lazily,

'How do you get in?' he questioned, looking out the window. She frowned at him, noticing her blonde hair was sticking out at wired angles, she blushed. He turned his attention away from the girl giving her an opportunity to fix her hair momentarily.

'So, what do you…' he said waving a finger at her, 'Want to do today' he said, his grin still fixed on his face. He moved off the bed and stood next to the window. Sarah frowned, 'Still miss them?' he stiffened,

'They did not show me love, but I feel greatly for my loss of them… why?' he said ending the sentence softly. She looked around confused about the boy who had very little emotion, 'I-I don't know' she replied wishing with every fiber of her being that she did.

'So' She said poking him in the shoulder at the breakfast table, 'What?' he grunted before turning around to continue eating, 'What do you want to do?' she said sighing and picking at the remains of her pancakes. He moved his head to the side so it was millimeters away from Sarah's, before whispering, 'You wanna learn how to fight good?' he breathed so only she could hear him, she giggled as his breath tickled the inside of her ear, She turned to his ear and breathed back, 'Yes'

The trees thin grove off trees had a perfect clearing in the middle of it. Sarah stood in a fighting pose, purely defensive. Takeo had his back to her, 'Are you ready?' he questioned. 'Yes' She said firmly. Suddenly she was sliding through the grass the wind knocked out of her.

She stood and shook her head. He had either not moved or resumed his place with his back facing her, 'Never let down your guard. Again?' she rubbed her stomach where she had been hit. 'Okay' the words had barley left her mouth when Takeo moved so fast she barley saw him, his fist moved, open palmed towards her solar plexus, 'ughhhhh' she was going to have a bad grass stain on her back after this.

'Okay, yeah keep it level, now go' she moved her hand firing into position at Takeo's head, but as she expected from the boy he was already gone, she tried a spin kick. Which under Takeo's sharp eye he had helped her better it. But still no contact, she moved as fast as she could, swiped with controlled punches at Takeo's stern face.

'Never let your enemy get behind you' he stated, his voice coming from behind her, 'Don't worry I'm not going to hit you' he said as she cringed waiting for impact, she sighed the held in breath. 'Oof!' she flew forward slamming into the ground. Takeo couched down next to her, 'Don't trust anyone' he said avoiding a punch. 'You're mean',

'I didn't force you'

'I know' she said circling him, he didn't get to say any words, she immediately took the offensive, a fast kick flying at Takeo but made no contact as the boy merely side stepped away avoiding other more complex thai-justu moves, that he had helped her learn.

Spinning to the right he finally stopped her, gently placing one hand to block the offending foot. She lowered it, and stood her feet spread apart, her center of gravity lowered. 'Now' he said, 'You should learn with a blade' he continued and produced his straight shinobi blade the ninja-to. The short sword was light in her hands. 'Are you sure?' she said a questioning look in her eyes. He nodded, 'Now hold the blade with two hands… like this… yes… okay, go' she moved flowing through the motions he had taught her, the blade just missing Takeo on every strike, 'Good' he encouraged the blade spinning her off balance and Takeo's gentle push made her crash harmlessly to the ground, the sword planting itself in the ground.

'Excellent' he said as she pushed herself up, 'What do you mean? I didn't even hit you once' he stared at her his face giving nothing away,

'Did you expect to hit me?' the question catching her off guard,

'Uh no' she mumbled,

'Exactly, you need to put more effort into your punches, your speed is determined by how much you want to hit the opponent, you must move with the blade, it helps with the flow from movement to movement' she swung the blade in practice 'Now' he said 'Doge these' Three black stars race spinning towards her she panicked and tried slicing at them… missed, thunk, thunk, thunk, the stars bounce off her harmlessly, the rubber shapes doing nothing, 'You need to think clearly, your mind must be free of emotion, don't let it cloud your judgment' he said three more black stars in his hand, a flick had them racing at her spinning, the sword clipped one and a point dropped off but the stars still found their marks, 'You need to trust your instinct, leave all calculations for when you have the time' sending three more stars spinning at her. The blade swooshed and a star caught on the blade, the friction holding it in place. 'Good but you need to broaden your focus to get all three' more stars in his hand.

Sarah's body ached from Takeo's harsh training, he was a good teacher and she now felt like she could pass the next grading for CHERUB's campus martial arts competition. Although he was brutal, she still saw his features and found joy in his very crooked smiles.


	5. Death of those you love

When Blades Meet

Sobs racked her body as Feng shook Gao violently, her breathing coming in short rasps. She slowly put him down his own blood being soaked up by the dark cloth. 'Why? You stupid…'

'Yes stupid very stupid of the both of you, to be showing… Emotions' a frosty voice filled the surrounding area, her breath caught in her throat. 'Don't…'

'Don't what? Kill you?' the assassin mused his calm slow tone showing his madness, 'I think not, unfortunately for your parents' he said the last words as signal of some kind as two bodies were launched at her landing only a few feet away their own blood mixing with Gao's, she chocked back a sob.

'They wanted you to have a second chance', she glanced at them then at him.

'Pity, you really don't look like you'll get one, don't you think so?' he said gesturing to the other assassins, this was bad as most of them where blood thirsty people eager to kill anyone. She stood, Gao's sword in one hand, the rope coiling around her arm, her sword in the other hand. 'Well it looks like it's your unlucky day' his head tilted slightly his own weapon concealed. The other assassins had they weapons out, ready. He waved at her.

_Go_ she thought to her self as she leaped into the trees, moving quickly she ran along branches and leapt in to the next tree most of the assassins had taken to following right behind her, she was at a disadvantage being only twelve she could only keep up with the adults for so long. They gained on her, moving with extreme caution she leapt to lower branches threw her grapnel at a tree and swung to a different part of the forest, the assassins following her threw theirs and came in fast their weapons swishing and their ropes taunt, Gao's medium range rope blade, came in handy for blade easily took care of her closest pursuers, slicing the thin rope forcing them to land in the lower trees but not giving up the chase.

She moved slashing away any attempts to follow until her rope was cut a rope blade cutting her means of escape off she landed on the ground and ran. Now tired she could not make it she stood facing the assault of the assassins. Their blades and weapons whirling viscously but the dark army remained motionless, standing obviously staring her down. Her blades twitched there where many too many of them, even one would be a struggle to fight off. Then wham a javelin landed in the nearest assassin's chest, impaling him to the ground. As his body jerked more javelins rained out of the canopy into the clumped army of assassins, they ran avoiding most of the missiles, but it was like trying to doge a tsunami, but still most of the assassin's got away only a minority were left behind impaled on tree's or in the ground others critically wounded cut their own throats.

The whole time foot soldiers marched out of the forest behind her. She let her blades clatter to the floor, she'd lost everything. She reached for the knife at her waist to slit her throat but was stopped by a soldier in a masked helmet, 'Down' he commanded, when she failed to move he kicked the back of her knees in, forcing her to sit. His blade in his right hand her thin arm in his left.

A man in gold amour accompanied by a routine of soldiers in immaculate white amour, he waved his arm and a hunched man appeared, 'The immortal emperor demands to know who you are?' she looked up in shock at who this man actually was. She stared at her until the solider bowing beside her realized and shoved her head down, 'Answer' he hissed her, she shook herself, 'I am Feng Xuepin ex-assassin, and I give my loyalty and abilities to his holiness' she finished executing a short bow.

The power filled man removed his elegant scarf that hid his face. 'Child you are welcome' he waved his arm and they moved her on, now know what she was, and tripling the guard on her. Three soldiers surrounded her. Their eyes tracking her every move. She blinked and stopped, 'No don't-.' it was too late, the soldier in front of her found an odd sensation as he looked down to see a large spike in his chest, 'Hello' he said blood leaking from his mouth.

He dropped heavily to the ground, the other soldiers panicked looking around 'Don't move' she said calmly, 'Why should we listen to you bitch!' a soldier screamed as he was launched into the air a thick hook deep in his back. 'Stand still, we are surrounded by traps' they stood stock still okay she said move backwards slowly retrace your steps and move slow' the one remaining soldier nodded and moved slowly his eyes never moving off of her. She moved quickly then slamming an open palm into his face, launching him backwards, causing her swords to spin lazily in the air before landing gracefully in her hands, 'Thanks' she crooned before helping him up, 'You could have asked' he said sharply rubbing his jaw, 'It was more fun that way' the strange soldier blinked behind the mask, okay miss lets go.'

They made short time of the trip back to the base camp, which was on a easy to defend strategic hill. 'Nice place' she commented dryly, 'Just walk' he commanded poking her with his broadsword, 'Yeah, yeah' they had come across no more trouble probably because the emperor had chased the offending assassins away, his vast armies accounting for the lack of escapees. She was shoved down on the ground men around her eyeballing her, the previous soldier had been taken to be debriefed and give an account of what happened. A brave man walked up to her form, 'He cutie, you wana dance? Lying down' the men laughed she rolled her eyes, _men _'I don't dance, I more of a…' wham her foot made a large dent in the mans face his eyes bulged, his nose smashed in his skull fractured, and front teeth missing, he screamed in pain, '… klutz, gee I am sorry' she turned her back on the wailing soldier and grabbed some soup from the pot hanging over the fire. The men stared at her, she continued to eat. They glanced at her then switched to the moaning soldier. 'What are you?' spat a solider a spear in his hands,

She turned suddenly, she gestured at the man on the ground 'Kill him' the spear wielding man, frowned, 'No his is our friend',

'Kill him or I will' she said slipping her cruel blade from her waist. The man angled the spear and flicked it at her she blocked holding his stare and attack. The man eyes bulged as she fixed her hair casually and rubbed at a spot of blood, 'Okay' she sighed 'I'll kill him' she stood kicking aside the spear and walking to the groaning man, 'hello, goodbye!' a childish smile played on her lips as she stabbed the man in the heart.


	6. mission

When Blades Meet

Sarah gasped as Takeo appeared in her room, her friends shrieked and hid under their blankets. 'Oh…' he said scratching the back of his head, '… I was…ah'

Sarah fixed him with a stare, 'leaving' she said more than slightly annoyed. The door swung in the wind and Takeo was gone. She sighed shutting the door, 'Sorry girls' they came out shocked but mostly okay. One girl questioned 'Are you… blushing?' Sarah panicked, 'No' she said defensively,

'You so are' said another girl,

'You like him, don't you' the first one said giggling,

'I do not!' she said hotly trying in vain to stop blushing,

'You sooo do. Sarah's got a crush' they chanted, steadily getting louder,

'Shh… no I don't… shh', she gave in 'Okay, okay, so what if I do' she stated matter-of-factly.

They stared at her, 'Tell us, since when?'

'Basic training' she admitted,

'Why'd you keep it from us?' they said,

'Because…' She paused for emphasis, 'Your all dirty little sluts' she said teasing them,

They grabbed pillows and bashed her.

After they had calmed down one of the girls poked her and said, 'I wondered why you spent so much time with him, have you kissed him?' she said teasing her,

'No' she said smiling, 'He doesn't even know I like him'

'Then why don't you tell him' the girl said trying to sound absentminded,

'He, wouldn't understand' that brought stares from all the girls,

'What's that supposed to mean?'

Takeo ran, what the hell was wrong with him. He just burst in like that. 'Gahh,' Takeo said rounding a corner and ducking under someone's arm, turning around to see James about to hug Dana when a little ninja had run straight through his arms, 'Whoa! That was way too close' James turned, angry faced until he saw Takeo, 'Uhh, hi, what's up?'

Takeo blinked, 'The roof?' he said unsure if he had the right answer.

'Ohh uh right, so how's it going?'

Takeo responded 'Uh fine, how's it with you?' leaning to his right to see Dana blushing at him.

'Uh fine' Takeo nodded 'OH! Yeah almost forgot, Meryl said you should be good for your first mission, you got one lined up in the next couple of weeks' Takeo bowed, then smirked, 'Awesome' he said with obvious eagerness. James smiled 'rookie'.

Sarah struggled to explain, 'Uhh… he… uhh… doesn't… umm' he friends growing impatient, 'Well yes what, come on spit it out!'

Sarah, 'He's uhh… very traditional, so he… umm… never got… uh the talk, thing… yeah' Her friends gave her unimpressed looks,

'You spend so much time with him, why don't you understand?'

'I… uhh, have you noticed he's not very emotional?' they nodded,

'Soo why do you like him?' Sarah was being cornered,

'Umm, well he is pretty cute, right?' they nodded,

'That wouldn't make me like him' she sighed,

'um… well, he's beat up Bruce Norris, right, that makes him hot in my book, Right?'

The other girls laughed, 'You like him cause he's buff? Hehe, well okay'

The following morning Takeo took deep breaths, hand poised over Meryl's frosted glass door. He let out his breath, why was he nervous, he had faced death! Even killed! But now he nervous to face Meryl about his mission.

He sucked a breath through his teeth and knocked. 'Come in!' called Meryl from the inside. 'Uhh… hi' he stuttered. Meryl smiled, the young ninja had come along way from being totally void of all emotions, to a normal young boy, 'How have you been? Good I hope?' Takeo blinked

'Yeah, about my mission?' Takeo swallowed, 'What can you tell me?'

'Oh, you'll find all about your mission when you go to the mission control room, but I can tell you, you will be going with two more agents, one rookie, one an advanced agent, that'll show you the ropes, okay?' Meryl said filing some papers and sliding them into a draw. 'Yeah, who are the other agents?',

Meryl smiled, 'The other agents are who ever you choose, but the mission controller must approve of them, Okay?'

Takeo strolled down the main building halls looking for Sarah's heat signature.

Sarah just sat down for lunch when Takeo appeared next to her, 'Holy crap! Takeo!' her juice had spilled slightly on her white blouse the orange staining instantly, the falling cup caught by Takeo, 'Um sorry, well it could've been worse right?' Sarah glared at him, 'well I got some good news! We got a mission, well only if your interested', Sarah beamed at him before embracing him in a tight hug.

Takeo exploded, 'No no, no, no stop please!, arghhh…' he sighed defeated,

'Of course I'm interested where are we going?'

'I don't know, but we got a mission, with one more person…' he said looking around.

James and Dana walked over to Takeo who was looking around, 'Hey man congrats on your first mission!'

'Thanks, how are you guy's by the way?'

James looked at Dana, 'We're good, hey Sarah' Sarah waved from her lunch,

'Hey, you guys are advanced agents aren't you?'

They looked at each other. 'Yeah' Dana said 'Why?'

Takeo did one of his extremely lopsided grins, 'You guys aren't lined up for any mission's soon are you?'

James waltzed happily into the mission control room where Takeo and Sarah waited.

'Nice of you to join us James, better late then never, eh?'

James grinned, slipping one of the mission briefs of the table.

'Oh, Japan again? Uggh… No offence Takeo'

Takeo gave him a blank look, 'Yeah, anyway. So what's the deal?'

Chloe rolled her eyes 'Basically I am mum, you guys' she indicated Sarah and James, 'are brother and sister, and Takeo is adopted and the rest you can gain from the brief,'

Takeo blinked, 'Ahh what's my role?' Chloe looked at him and said

'Your gonna need extra training'


	7. Price of death

When Blades Meet

The men stared at her in shock, blood spattered on their faces and amour, she gave them a pretty smile and walked back to her soup. 'Bitch! Die!' the man charge with a spear, aimed right at her back she merely avoided the spear bowl still in hand. 'Umm, not bad soup, who made this?' the man charged again, now angry and in the mood for killing she quickly side stepped and with two fingers plunged into his throat ripping his esophagus to shreds.

The man quickly bled out on the floor, 'Anyone else?.. Good' she said sweetly fluttering her eyelashes. The men quickly left her alone.

Feng looked at the stars thinking of her parents and Gao, she'd lost every thing, nothing else mattered any more. She grabbed the cruel blade placing on her throat, the sharp blade was still crusted with the soldier's blood, her own blood began to seep onto the blade as her skin sliced shallowly, she sobbed dropped the blade and cried.

Slowly it began to rain the water dribbling down her dry face, tears never ran down her face, the function was altered and thus she could not do that.

Her silk black hair clung to her back and the blood on her fallen blade washed off, she thought of how Gao treated her with such kindness, such a great warrior he was. She built her resolve slowly, and she began to choke back the sobs.

The soldier who had escorted her to the camp, came up to her and showed her to a tent he had prepared. 'Thank you' she said her eye's piercing to his soul. The man shivered and averted his eyes, 'Yeah, no problem, I just heard that the men were having a go at you so, there' he stood to attention out side her tent before saluting a commanding officer.

He strode in with arrogance, 'Stand to attention miss' he commanded with an aura of authority. She blinked, 'Why is see no reason to obey your wishes' the man tried back handing her but was stopped by her own arm, 'Do not touch me' she said with steel in her voice.

'I am General Hong Jee Zao, and if you don't give me your obedience… I'll have you killed!' Feng just began drying her hair with a towel, refusing to look at the _esteemed _general. He drew his sword, only to have Feng send across the tent.

'You have no authority over me!' Feng growled at the shaken General, after looking down he noticed that it was a young girl that had so much rage. He frowned, 'You' he pointed to his guard. 'Get some cloths for this girl' they saluted and strode out single file. The man's flat green eyes mechanically sized up the young girl.

He turned to the original guard at the entrance, 'triple the guard on this girl'

He strode into the rain. She listened to him leave, the rain hitting the hollow metal amour of the general.

The new cloths were made of the finest silk. Obviously the general had spared no expense on the emperor's guest. She breathed in the smell of the dying rain.

Bowls of food were placed before her as well as some medicines to protect her from gaining a cold.

She breathed deep, shivering in the brisk morning air. He Crystalline blue eyes scanned the roaming hills that she knew in any direction lead to the oceans. The scent of the sea rolled in on the winds billowing her silk dress.

She scanned the camp of the twenty or so men all years older all with obsidian orbs for eyes. She was the out cast of this group she could sense that the men were angry at her but they also had fear.

The general she sensed had the similar eyes to hers, but they sparkled green.

She scanned her memories to see if anything similar had appeared in her life.

'Its going to get bloody today' said the general who was suddenly beside her.

'What?' the General moved his flat green eyes towards the girl smiling, but his eyes betrayed no hint of happiness.

'The camp is going to be under attack today at some point the enemy has slipped through the emperor he is coming back. Our orders are to stand our ground and halt all perusing assassins. Bar you of course' she smiled back, the same chilling smile. 'Of course'

she wandered off.

The general the silently whisked a walkie-talkie out of his belt, 'All units go!'

Feng heard it first a _thump, thump_ of air pressure as it got louder she realized that none of the men in the tents were actually breathing, _their dead!_ She thought what? Three large black flying machines her eyes told her gathering data from the men inside and their weapons.

Ropes fell from the now hovering black machines men streamed down to the ground,

Strange amour covered their bodies and black stick weapons that fired projectiles were aimed at her finally, one of the big black demons descended, landing gently on the ground, the huge spinning blades at the top of it slowed down and three men stepped out two had blood red eyes, their faces hidden by masks and the projectile weapons aimed in her direction.

The man in the middle had an ample belly, a beard and carried no weapon.

The general walked out to the man and saluted the fat man, before being handed one of the projectile weapons. Fang stood confused on the ground the grass still throbbing in the wind pressure from the giant black demons. The man walked up to her flanked by his guards. 'Hello Feng, it's nice to meet you again'. She wobbled before collapsing to the ground.

The choppers flew off with their dangerous cargo while men clambered aboard the crafts, while scanning the area for enemies,

'_We're clear sir, no danger now_' the fat man received over the head set. 'Good let's move out' the helos pitched sideways and flew off the large island heading for a nearby Aircraft carrier boat bearing the symbol of a large yellow star and red flag.


	8. Teaching

When Blades Meet

Takeo breathed through his nostrils, inhaling deeply. Sarah sat next to him her white

ju-jitsu uniform loosely set on her seemingly frail body. Mrs. Tanaka had accepted that Takeo had more talent then any student she'd ever taught before and also the most knowledge of the martial arts then any rookie CHERUB had before. 'Your skills are at such a level that nothing I teach you will help you at all, so I'm going to give you the job of helping me teach these good for nothing slobs, how to throw a punch. Okay?' she said her black hair in a tight bun. 'Hai sensei' Takeo replied giving a small bow, Sarah glanced at the solid muscle of Takeo's forearms as he stood, how damn good did he look. 'Okay, you go and teach over there, yes? Those CHERUBs are going to need a rough hand, you got that?' her heavy accent making Takeo smile.

He marched up to the group of bustling CHERUBs, he paused looking over the group before producing a clipboard of names, 'You are the advanced martial arts students?', 'Who asked you short fry?' one grinned, the group consisted of mainly older CHERUBs who didn't know of Takeo, obviously Mrs. Tanaka had forgot to mention him to them. Most had the sparing robe on with a black belt tied around the waist, Takeo had a similar sparring robe on but a black belt with three white stripes was fitted around his waist.

'You' he said pointing to the grinning older boy, he paused waiting for a name, 'Fight me' the boy snickered and laughed to his friends.

'Good luck' he said mocking him, Takeo gave one of his twisted grins,

'No, it is you who will be needing the luck' Takeo taunted refusing to take the average battle stance, and assuming an extremely advanced stance.

One foot on the ground the other foot raised against the other leg at about knee height, arms spread above his head and fist were clenched, Takeo blinked almost bored

The boy smiled not taking a stance at all, 'Ohh the karate kid, hey! I think you did it wr… ugh!'

Takeo had moved through the air and lashed out with a heavy kick to the solar plexus, the boy landed on the ground a few feet away groaning, the air gone from his lungs and the brain starved of oxygen, 'You fail, okay' he said turning to the now stunned group of older boys, 'Get into partners and begin sparing'

Sarah faltered and the kick went wide allowing a simple push from her opponent to knock her down, _damn_ she cursed inwardly, _no way_ she sprung up ready for her next bout, straining to remember what Takeo had said one the only thing she could think off was, '_if your not sure of how your enemy fights defend'_

'Okay' she whispered to herself 'Defense it is'.

The other girl tired to circle to her left, so she swiveled and blocked a punch, still facing her opponent. Trying to get around her the other girl quickly fainted left then moved right, the attack swept over her head as she rolled away and kick out her remaining leg. The girl crashed to the ground in an undignified heap, Sarah launched herself on to the girl pinning her to the ground.

A whistle exploded over the dojo, hours had passed before morning and every one was sweating, beside Takeo and Mrs. Tanaka who had basically just chilled and hit anyone standing around.

Takeo breathed as he listened to Chloe explain to him how he was to go undercover. 'Okay your saying that I have to act like a Japanese martial arts champion?'

Chloe grinned 'Yeah it's the best thing for you, you'd be right in your element, and if you lash out at some one with martial arts we've got a cover story, see its all planned out'

Takeo mused 'Okay, so basically I am a twelve year old martial artist and I go to grade eight student in a local school and you're my adopted family, right?'

'Yes, and what's your name?' Chloe asked a smug smile on her face, but Takeo instantly searched his memory and cam back with an answer, 'The name I am to use on the mission is Takeo and the last name is O'Brian'

'Congratulations you pass' Chloe whooped and smiled, 'You passed basic training with bug planting and information gathering, and you seem to be good natured enough not to cause a riot on the mission okay, go pack your things we leave this weekend. So you'll have to leave your advanced martial arts class to Mrs. Tanaka, I'm sure she wont mind'

Takeo marched back happily to his room to pack. He stiffened something was wrong, his hand on the door knob he duck but it was no good, Sarah had latched on to his waist clinging to him with a giggle, 'Geroff me' he pushed her off, gave her a look and said as he walked to a cupboard, opened it and threw a bag onto the bed 'Have you packed for the mission?',

Ignoring the question completely Sarah asked,

'Did you see me today?' she asked eyeing Takeo's muscled back, as he packed things for the mission, 'Yes, you have improved much, although you need to work on your speed. Have you packed yet?'

Sarah sighed, 'No, not yet, but did you see the kick I planted on that chick, hah wham!' she smiled, but Takeo had gone,

'Huh?' Sarah looked around, 'What the?' a movement to her left caught her eye she spun but it was too late, _thock, dop_! 'You need to work on your speed, so inevitably you need to do more tia-jitsu, I'll help you with it till the weekend, Okay? But seriously you need to pack' he spun and went back to packing.

A smirk curled on Sarah's face a slid of her fingers reveled a rubber shuriken, _voosh!_ twelve shuriken launched from Sarah's fingers at the non-present Takeo, _where'd he go?_ Sarah questioned herself. _Bop! _Takeo tapped her head with a rubber Shuriken from the floor, 'You still need to work on your speed'

The plane was the first time Takeo had flown conscious, he looked out the window of the airport at the huge planes circling the airport and docking. The turbines made a whir that made his ears ache terribly. 'Ugh those things make such a racket!' Takeo said rubbing his ears, Sarah gave a puzzled look, 'Say what?'

'Them thing's' he pointed vaguely at the airplane's wings, She passed him a curious look, 'Ye-ah, uhh ri-ght, Takeo, look the _wings_ are to make it fly' she mocked,

If looks could kill she would have died right there, 'the little round thing on the _wings_ are making my head hurt', Sarah looked at the turbines, then back at Takeo who was rubbing his ears violently, 'Hmmm, the turbines, which are those things on the planes, rotate slowly and make the plane fly' Sarah tried to explain.

Takeo blinked, _duh! I could just turn the amplification down!_ Finally the ringing in his head subsided but maintained a dull ache, he whispered to Sarah, 'Why is everything so quiet?', Sarah looked around,

'Uh, Takeo it's not quiet' Takeo figured and changed the amplification to default, _much better_ thought Takeo.

The plane was cramped and boring, Takeo fumed that he was going to go a whole day without training. He sat there sulking about it, while James and Sarah flicked through the Channels on the headrest TV's. Chloe slept on, as she had had an early morning.

As turbulence rocked the plane, Takeo sat bolt upright, concealing a knife in his hand. A small hand was placed on his shoulder, 'Take it easy it's the rocking of the plane in flight, happens all the time' Takeo tried to relax, but found it difficult. This was a whole new world to him.


	9. Roots

When Blades Meet

Bright lights and a whirring sound awoke the young assassin.

Her eyes quickly adjusted to the light, and a masked man glared at her, her eyes seamed a little different, 'What? Why? Who?' she breathed, gasping for air barely able to stay conscious. The mans face contorted and the light went away leaving her in a semi darkness, that her eyes almost instantly adjusted to. 'Huh?' her head swam.

The fat man from before, still flanked by his guards, entered the room.

'Who?' Feng started,

'Hush, you do not need to speak' the Man walked around, his red eyed Guards stood their ground. 'Do you know them?' he questioned, she was about to shake her head when the guards removed their masks, their red eyes shone fiercely. She gasped, 'They are! DIE!' she jumped in the air swung a foot in their direction but the foot was stopped with one hand and no effort was used to hold her there suspended in the air by her small foot in the red eyed mans hand.

The fat man bent down to look her in the eye, 'Ahhh, so you recognize your arch rivals' the ninja elite. She tried to sit up and bite the hand that held her but the ninja shook her and she gave up.

'Who are you?' she spat, now fully awake adrenaline pumping through her upside down veins. 'It is _me_ who will be asking questions,' he gestured to the black garbed figure and he released his hold suddenly causing her to crash to the ground.

She was no match for the ninja Elite's so she just moved to the bed she had originally been lying on. Small knives littered a metal tray next to the bed. She breathed in heavily.

The fat man stood before her, 'We've met before you know' she quickly scanned her memory banks for any image of this man, 'You won't find it in there Feng it's before you had these.' He gestured to her eyes, and she tilted her head. 'What do you mean?' she stroked the soft flesh lining her eye.

The man stood his cloths remaining immaculate, 'When you were born to your parents your were transferred to a hospital at a similar facility to this, where you had surgically implanted those _eyes_ you have now. You and them' he said pointing to the ninja with their red eyes, 'are the same.' He grinned, a small grin. She studied the forms of the muscles in his face, wondering what he was doing.

'Same? They are beasts, who study the forms of _ugly_ martial arts' she accused pointing a finger at the dark shinobi that stood at the door, wham! they were at her knives had been found and blood leaked at her throat.

'Heh, that won't be necessary' they back off resuming their positions at the door. The man moved and slid a chair out and sat down. 'You know why I had to come in such force? No? Okay, the island that you came off was originally was a test for military purposes' She frowned, 'A test?'

He nodded, now very serious 'The program was originally a secret assassin training program. The island was designed so all you could do was kill or be killed, sure there are villages and stuff, this program has been going for centuries. But recently the population has soared beyond control. You were the last to be brought to this station here where we could implant eyes. The doctor on the island has his own lab, but he rebelled against us, using our creations as his weapons against us. Ten years has passed since the bastard has taken control, now he's killing off all the old creations and starting anew. Sure we have men in there but not in force to create an effective coup'

Feng sat in silence, digesting what he had just said, 'The shinobi, you could've…' he shook his head, 'The shinobi island has only produced sixteen elites worthy off actually doing anything in the past, now there are only five shinobi, their tests are different, the environment is all shinobi and no villagers or normal people. This factor mean's population is kept to a low, by constant bickering between the villages, prevented the experiments from over populating. But the limit of talent…is well…lacking' he paused, grabbed a clear cup from a table and drank.

He continued 'Out of the remaining shinobi that have the skills to be of use, two are missing… one Takeo Takahashi and a Miki Takahashi' she tilted her head, 'Siblings?'

'Yes, their parents were killed but they managed to get away, Takeo had insulted the grand masters son… who then ordered Takeo's head… the Shinobi of that island have been helpful with small assassinations, but not many. You on the other hand lack no experience with the foundations of assassination'

'Foundations of assassination?' he stood and walked around before answering her question, 'You do not hesitate to kill…but then again, nor do they' he finished sisterly.

He paused then continued 'the last time Takeo was seen was in Japan with foster parents, who were of coursed disposed of' he turned to the guard, 'Didn't you go on that mission?' the red eyed shinobi breathed harshly,

'Yes' irritation flipped briefly across his face, his knife began to spin wildly in his hand.

'I thought you wouldn't fail? What happened to that? I even sent some young talent along with you'

'I was not ready and underestimated my opponent' the black clad shinobi spoke, his knife began to whirl even faster, 'yeah, well he is the greatest shinobi that the island has ever seen, his father was one of the sixteen, his sister was also, and Sasori had to go and kill them. Idiot' the ninja calmed himself and the knife stopped abruptly.


	10. living normal

When Blades Meet

Takeo stepped of the light plane and stood on the tarmac of the airport. Takeo grabbed his luggage and walked shakily to the shuttle bus. Sarah and James followed closely, making sure he didn't fall. Takeo had found flying to not be fun.

'Ugh,' he breathed, feeling bile seep into his mouth. He shook his head.

Sarah looked at him 'Look at the tough ninja now, reduced to nothing but a vomiting child' her mouth flicked a grin. At him, he glared back, 'Ho, look who can't aim shuriken' she snorted,

'Yeah like I care that much' she said he words drenched in sarcasm. Takeo blinked and looked out the window, resuming his silent stare across the tarmac.

The house was the same but there was no squabbling for the best bed rooms, it was mellow, they mooched around doing nothing Takeo found it hard to train with a headache of gigantic proportions. James sat half playing a video game with Sarah. Chloe called campus to report progress.

Dinner was called and take away dumped on the table, Takeo after months at the CHERUB campus had adopted the religious eating of tasty unhealthy food. James chomped into a deep fried chicken wing, while Takeo grabbed a hand full of chips and rammed them into his mouth, 'Boys!' a half shout half laugh came from Chloe, the sight was amusing, Takeo with Chips hanging out of his mouth and more in his hand, James with gravy and chicken pieces around the corners of his mouth.

A chip fell from Takeo's mouth. As they sat frozen. Sarah stared at Takeo taking in the funny sight, the once held back and serious natured ninja, now a happy _normal_ teenage boy.

Takeo swallowed the chips and washed it down with some coke.

James threw the trash in the garbage skip out side. He walked back in to only Chloe and Sarah watching crap on TV, 'Where's Takeo?' he questioned looking around, they both assumed worried glances and… 'Hi guys' Takeo appeared shocking them all, 'What?' he said with a stunned expression on his face. He walked slowly round the group of people, and moved out, their eyes following him the whole way. 'Uh… what?'

Sarah blinked, 'You came form there' she pointed, 'There's no door there' she stated accusingly, Takeo blinked 'So?' Sarah blinked again, Chloe's jaw was hanging open, and James had not moved but his eyes remained fixed upon Takeo. Sarah, her arm still pointing to the wall where Takeo had appeared, 'Usually people don't… WALK THROUGH WALLS!!'

Takeo remained unfazed, 'I don't understand what you're trying to say?' Takeo tilted his head.

Chloe thought back to her thought of how normal Takeo had become, _well normal except for that_, she shook her head, 'H.. How'd you do that?' Takeo shrugged 'I dunno I just walk, and I'm there' he said moving off to his room.

Chloe shook her head 'That. Was weird' James hadn't moved but drool began leaking out of his mouth. 'Ewww!!' Sarah groaned as she slapped James' shoulder. James blinked

'Whoa that was weird' both girls gave him obvious stares.

Takeo breathed, his eyes closed. His arms and leg began flowing through the movements of the Tai-jutsu _tiger palm_. Painfully slowly he raised his leg and smoothly kicked out with it, every movement initiating another. Three lit candles wavered as his movements steadily increased speed. The candles began to flicker until all three went out seemingly simultaneous.

The door opened three candles all in different places in the room sent small lines of smoke into the air. 'What?' she breathed to herself, 'Takeo? Where are you?' she looked around his small room, she turned to look at the bed to see Takeo right there in front of her, see jumped back, 'What is with you and doing that!' she went into slap him but thought better of it, frowning, she stated blankly, 'I was just going to ask you what you wanted to do tomorrow because its Saturday'

Takeo turned around and scratched his head, 'Uh, I didn't have much planned for tomorrow, so… yeah what ever' he slumped on to the bed and looked expectantly at her. She blinked, 'Uh… yeah umm, do ya wanna see a movie perhaps?' Takeo blinked,

'You know me better then that' he dead panned, _damn I'm running out of ideas_, 'how bout… lunch and then we can go look at the parks or something.' She spaced, Takeo thoughtfully scratched his head, 'Weeellll…' he gave her a sideways glance, 'Lunch sounds good, he shrugged.

The following morning, James sat back with his controller in his hand, 'Arghh' James freaked out jumping off the couch. 'What the HELL!' he said pointing at Takeo who had appeared on the couch, 'How do you do that? Gah!' James sat back, flicking through the menu of his game growling to himself about Takeo's random appearances seemingly out of thin air, 'What are you doing' Takeo questioned. James continued through his saved games answering with, 'Nothing you'd enjoy' Takeo looked at the screen the flashing colors suddenly made his head ache.

He stood and left. James watched him leave, the first players of his game started walking out.

Takeo rubbed his temples, _what is it with TV? It gives me such a headache!_ Takeo considered his predicament in watching TV and movies at such a distance.

Sarah rounded the corner nearly bumping into Takeo if he didn't seam to flow through her and turn around, 'Hey!' he said, 'Lunch still on?' she hesitated then smiled, 'Yeah!'

Takeo and Sarah walked down the crowded streets of Japan. 'So' started Sarah, 'How's your history class going?' Takeo moved to look at a passing car, for some reason he felt a draw to it. 'Yeah its good, but man the teacher is a pain in the ass' Sarah nodded, the history teacher was a bit hard on the young boy. He turned to her, 'What about you?' she blinked, 'What about me?' she questioned back. He looked at her 'How's your math's class?' Sarah groaned, she was not particularly gifted in the math area, so she ended up sitting alongside a lot younger CHERUB's, 'Annoying. The teacher plays games with me like I'm six!' she complained, 'It sucks to be with seven year olds playing round the world math!'

Takeo smirked at this, she complained about the stupid games she had to play in math. Sarah's unique ability to memorize most things instantly, she could not apply this sort of thinking to the world of math.

Takeo moved on thinking to himself, 'Just cause you have a friken in-built calculator in your head!' she snarled at him and his poke at her intelligence, 'You think I don't get enough crap from arses like them, and you have to go and push me around here!'

Takeo's blank look didn't shock her, this wasn't the first time, 'You done?' he asked patiently, 'Yeah' she sighed they continued walking.

Takeo pushed passed a few people to get to the sushi bar, they jumped in, 'Phew' that was close we nearly missed it' they looked around to see the place practically void of customers. 'Whaaat…' Takeo instantly slipped into heat vision, scanned and found a group of men in the back, one some what colder then the rest.


	11. To find ture power

When Blades Meet

Feng stared at the fat man, 'What am I?' her hand resting on her chest. The man sighed, 'You are an assassin that has been captured from the island that you up to now occupied, the mission I've assigned you is…to capture Takeo Takahashi and bring him to me'

Feng looked at him, 'You want me to bring back a guy he couldn't kill?' she pointed to the demon eyed shinobi, the fat man turned around and said, 'Well basically yeah' she looked blankly at him, 'I'm not sure you understand the position you put me in', the fat man laughed, 'Yeah I do, and because your you, you should be able to do it', she looked at him, 'Your crazy, how am I supposed to bring back a guy that I probably won't get a scratch on?' he looked at her,

'Oh right, you have much more skill then either of the shinobi standing behind me have' she blinked, 'Huh?' the fat man smirked,

'With your power you think we'd just let you kill us? You've been drugged, for now but… since you were born you've been given a stabilizer', she gave him a look that meant she was clueless,

'Uhh, right when you were born we looked at your muscle structure and decided that you have the potential to be extreme even among the shinobi, quite a few other assassins had the same but most notably the assassin leader, yes a fine specimen indeed, anyway you have had that stabilizer taken out, it should allow for more muscle development to begin and you should be able to last longer in a fight move faster and all those things, you see the way it works is it send out electric currents to shock your muscle and there for you become fatigued quicker then normal, although it has been normal for you.' He grinned, 'I'll leave you guys to it'

Feng shook the last of the nausea out of her system, 'Okay what do I do?' the twin clad shinobi stood like statues, 'Your move' one hissed, she could not decipher which one.

She blinked, 'Fine' she said cold steel in her voice, she did feel better then ever before.

Wham! Wow she moved fast, but the blow was still blocked by the dual power of both shinobi, her foot was caught in their hands, _woosh!_ She was flung across the room but managed to land on her feet. She brought her hands up just in time but the blows were heavy and they forced their way through her block.

She picked herself up, wiping blood from her mouth, she pouted 'Why don't you guys take it easy on the little girl' he lip quivered, they shot confused glances at each other, but before either could look back fists and feet found jaw and temple, the grand red eyed shinobi fell heavily to the ground.

'Aww, you guys fell for the cute look' they were gone as soon as she blinked ducking suddenly feet swept over her head.

She rolled forward, the ninja drew knives, she reached for her sword… nothing, she panicked what could she use for a weapon. Glancing around she found nothing useful, swipe's flicked by clipping skin that was to slow.

Blood leaked from her new wounds. 'Gah' she battered away a weak strike. The kick coming from another direction, a forwards roll got her out of harm's way.

'Okay, when does this stop?' Feng directed the question at both of them but neither of the men responded. They leaped the knives swishing around her. She punched their hands and forced the blades into the table.

Springing the small blades loose, the shinobi attacked synchronizing their blades, one above one below. Feng back pedaled and found her that she had been forced into a corner.

The leaped and plunged their knives downwards, Feng curled into a defensive positions the blades never found her skin, the twin shinobi had been forced to back off with the projectile weapons forced against the back of their skulls, more men with identical weapons followed, keeping their weapons aimed at the black clad ninja.

The Fat man marched in an angered look on his face. He stood in front of the first shinobi and yelled, 'you tried to kill her! You know how important she is to my programs success!' he strode to the door and said calmly 'solitary for both.' He continued walking, stopped, 'Feng, with me' she trotted out after the fat man, men fell in behind the him. All masked and armored in similar ways.

Feng looked about the man's subordinates. All men where well built, and where clad with dark clothes, thin armor, and mask type cloth that covered their whole head. Thin sticks were attached to their ears and connected with their mouths.

They moved in a near perfect formation covering every angle with their weapons. She mused and thought how she would attack such a formation, and drew a blank.

The fat man stopped looked at her, with a questioning glance, snapped his fingers. Her swords where handed to her as well as lengths of rope, her mask, grapnel and a black cloth tunic, her bracers and minor body amour.

She blushed and looked around. The man frowned and gestured to a metal door she exited in full gear. Her swords on her back knives tucked in around her belt, and mask on.

The party moved through the hold of the ship and on to the deck the _whoop! Whoop!_ Of the blades of the black demon birds, was heard, they were waiting, one of the subordinates grabbed her head and forced down as she walked to the demon birds.

She was fitted with one of the sticks, but still shot the man a death stare through her mask. They flew away the ride giving her uneasiness as they headed far above the ground. Feng looked out across the ocean. The stick on the side of her head chirped, 'Feng download this information' one of the subordinates handed her a file chip and she took it from him removed the top of her left index finger and inserted the chip.

Information streamed into her brain, files and files upon how life is lived and the famed Takeo Takahashi.


	12. Smells of the city

When Blades Meet

Takeo Takahashi blinked. The outlines of the men where odd to him. He walked over to the shop front and rang the little bell. 'Hey anybody here?' he asked his hand reaching for a knife at his waist, the shapes moved around and one handed some cold object to the other.

Takeo tensed, 'Hey, what can I getcha?' the man smiled, wiping his hands on a towel. Takeo sniffed and the scent of blood echoed off the man, 'So how the man you're killing in the back?' Takeo asked casually, the man's smiled disappeared. He reached for the gun and blinked, 'The fu…' Takeo slammed his knee into the side of the man's head sending him flying across the floor.

Takeo landed in a roll, 'Sarah you okay?' he looked across the shop, the knives and things were still neatly stacked the only thing missing was the cash from the tiller.

Takeo slipped into the room his vision remaining in infrared. The second man pulled a baton from his waist and slid carefully into the shop, 'Hey, Who's there? Yamato?'

Takeo's knife found the guy's throat, 'Don't move' Takeo stood behind the man his knife on his throat the edge drawing blood.

The man tried to draw away but to no good, as Takeo's knife just followed. The man whimpered, his baton falling to the floor. 'Who's back there?' Takeo questioned as he jerked his head in that direction, indicating for Sarah to find out.

Sarah moved around Takeo avoiding the pair, it was odd Takeo his knife at the throat of a much taller man, so he had to stretch his arm to reach it.

She walked into the Back room to find a beat up middle age man, a cut under his hair line had blood leaking over his face. A heavy thud was heard from the front of the shop. Sarah glanced around and looked back to the guy. 'Are you okay?' she asked giving him a poke to see if he was alive. The battered man breathed harshly and coughed blood.

Someone gripped her arm, 'Let's go' Takeo tugged at her gently, she blinked at him, 'This man we can't leave him here?' Takeo glanced at the man then back at Sarah, his cold eyes pierced through her, 'He's dead, let's go' Sarah yanked her hand back,

'He can't be dead he just coughed!' Sarah returned

'He's dead. He only coughed because air escaped from his lungs when you poked him.'

She looked at the man sure enough the man had a large red blotch over his heart, a hole in his shirt.

They walked through the shop, the place seemed trashed bullet holes racked the left hand side of the store and the two men lay dead at opposite sides of the store. 'What happened?' Takeo breathed deep,

'I set it up so that it looks like they killed each other.

Sarah stumbled past, 'ARGG!' she clutched her leg. _Cramp, aww man! _ She thought, Takeo dragged her upright, a needle flashed in his hand, 'Ow!' Sarah complained as the needle pricked her skin on her cramp. The pain flashed briefly before disappearing. Sarah stared in awe at the young boy who captured her heart with a knife and a crooked smile.

Takeo stopped at a bench on the side walk, turned and looked at Sarah quickly scanning her up and down. Then reaching for her leg he examined it. 'You should be okay. But rest for now.' He stood and looked around. Plucked three needles from somewhere and pricked her leg with instant effects on her muscles, relaxing instantly. 'Wow' she murmured experimenting with her leg.

Takeo produced one more needle, 'Don't' he said flatly waving the needle, 'Or I'll put you to sleep' he threatened seriously

She nodded and let the leg dangle over the bench just above the ground.

Takeo looked at her, tilted his head and asked 'You still want lunch?'

Sarah grinned 'You just killed two guys and saw a dead body, I need a councilor and you need a psychiatrist, but yeah lunch sounds good' Takeo nodded, he grasped her hand and slid a knife into it, 'Here' he whispered 'You might need it' she gasped feeling the cold metal across her palm. 'Takeo…' she looked up to give it back but the boy was gone.

Sarah harrumphed at that and stayed still, _Sheesh how can anyone be so… weird? Nah he's paranoid? Nah,_ Sarah found out that Takeo could only be described as Takeo. Nothing made him, him more then him. _ Wow Sarah that's deep_ She thought to herself sarcastically.

'Your order' Sarah shook her head,

'Uh thanks' she grabbed the bag that he held out to her. _I wonder if he can read my thoughts… nah_ he sat next to her and inspected her leg again. He mused, 'It should be okay now' he said giving it one last firm squeeze resulting in a yelp from Sarah. He sat back. 'Phew that's not how I planned lunch' Sarah giggled,

'Nah, really?' she said sarcastically, 'I mean it's not like you planned to stubble upon a robbery and kill two men and set it up so it looked like they fought and killed each other over money' she said tasting the noodles.

Takeo looked at her, 'I guess your right' she snorted,

'Pft, I'm always right'

'Whatever', he said rolling his eyes, 'Hurry we have to leave soon' he said standing and walking down the street. Sarah's eyes bulged, 'We can't leave now lunch just started!'

Takeo turned on her, 'This was lunch not a date! Now let's go' he said turning and leaving. Sarah swallowed hard_._ Tears started to prick at her eyes and she tried hard not to let them fall. She walked on leaving the noodles on the bench. She followed after him not caring much on where she went.


	13. Proving yourself

Well those black kids… their alright, nothing much to tell really

Feng left the black hawk helicopter and all the black ops soldiers followed closely. Their weapons up but ready for any fighting that may occur. The fat mans name came up as General Xue Teng Mua, head of the assassin project code name '_black on black'_ her file name was assassin F-34. The general who helped her off the island was, '_black on black'_ operative T-16, under direct command of Xue. Takeo Takahashi was '_black on black_' shinobi F-9, his sister, Miki Takahashi, was _black on black_ shinobi D-6.

They were now going to go test her new abilities in the underground china and spread fear of her wrath though out the underground. Xue dismissed the army regulars but his private black ops team, '_black on black' _black ops team 18, continued on to three suburban combat vehicles, SCVs awaited their arrival.

A quick man check and a clear from all SCV, and they were gone. Feng still had her mask on and her broad sword's lay in her lap. The data chip gave her all the information to top secret files concerning her mission.

Her Targets were clear her objectives were certain. All that was left was to execute the mission.

The team pulled up outside a massive warehouse and everyone in the car she was in got out. The other cars popped cover snipers on top even in the rain.

They moved to the side of a heavy door. But were blocked by a large man, 'NO one passes' Xue blinked,

'We're expected'

The large man's arms budged with muscle as he folded them, 'No one passes'

Xue lost his patients, flicking his wrist the black ops crew fired tree rounds into his heart, one from each.

The large man dropped to the ground, blood seeping from his mouth. The large door was opened and the team walked in clearing the crowd of people.

They moved through the room, black ops team members pointing their silenced weapons at any one who got in the road. Xue stopped at the edge of a huge deep pit, two men stood there one killing the other without hesitation strangling him with a bleeding arm, the dying man had a broken nose and a black swollen eye, blood dribbled from his lips.

Another man stepped out with a megaphone in hand and yelled 'WINNNAAAAA!!' pointing to the man with a bleeding arm, who gasped as a crane was lowered into the pit to take him out.

The man with the mega phone turned to Xue, 'Hello, my friend what can I do for you?' Xue gently nudged Feng, she stepped forward. 'Match her up with someone, and… I'm not your friend.'

The crane was offered to Feng who bluntly refused instead running and flipping into the pit without hesitation, a gasp went round the crowd as she stood, seeing who young she was. Moments later a heavy set man was lowered into the pit and grunted. She sized him up.

A horn was blown and the man ran at her his fist pulled back, _WOOOSH!! THUMP_, 'HUUUUUUU!' the man collapsed on the ground dying slowly, Feng had barely moved. A simple sidestep and crane striking frog technique had the man bleeding internally, sure enough the man coughed blood and died, Feng remained in her first position, practically unmoved.

A cheer went up as well as people handing debts. The man with the mega phone proclaimed her the winner, but also prompted a second round, she looked around confused, Xue had said nothing about a second round. She cursed that lying bastard, but smirked _well looks like it's killing time._ She produced a small senbon needle and waited.

The second man, a huge black man with thin wavy tattoos covering his muscled body.

He laughed. 'Hey kid, go home to your mama!' the guy was obviously a idiot,

'Sorry she dead, but maybe you can go home to your mama?' she smirked behind her mask. The man's face drew into a snarl as he concluded that she had outsmarted him. He charged and whipped his arm forward twisting it as he punched, Feng caught the fist and twisted her body lowering her body to the ground and bracing herself and the man was flung over her back. The man lay on the ground a few feet away, while Feng stood up looking at him waiting. He jumped up spinning and kicking out at her she easily side stepped and plunged the needle deep into this throat. Blood sprayed slightly as the ruptured veins in the mans neck.

Before anyone could move she whipped out the needle and flung it at the direction of one of a black ops team members the man caught the needle… with his neck and began to topple into the arena, but before he could fall she ran leaping high onto a bloody spike kicking off and leaping higher to a total of 8 meters off the ground and strait off the back of the dying man and right at Xue, knives came out and before the body guards could react she had the fat man by the neck with knives at his throat. The black ops members leveled their silenced weapons at her but before they could fire Xue raised his hand "Don't shoot!" every one had watched the spectacle in awe the amazing speed at which it had happened had them still in a trance, although the strange thing that Feng noticed was the fat man followed her every move like he expected it and was not afraid of having a blade at his throat. "Feng? What are you doing?" she tightened her grip on the blade at his throat, "You lied to me!" Xue unfazed reached up and tried to take the knife from her. _Wrong! _She thought to herself quickly spinning the knife in her hand to slash the out stretched one of Xue's. The hand quickly retracted and Xue jolted a little, "What Feng! When did I lie to you!" she mused over killing the man before answering,

"You said we'd test my skills here, I'm sure I have proven myself on your body guards already and that I'm more then capable to deal with Takeo Takahashi!" Xue paused for a moment, "Kill everyone here apart from me and you can go strait from here to japan to deal with Takeo" Feng launched into action slicing first the commentators throat that stood just to her left before flinging the knife at the closest person in the direction of her broad swords, people started to run and scream, the black ops members found the doors and bolted them from the outside, there was no escape. Feng unleashed bloody fury on everyone close enough, careful to dodge rough punches and gun barrels that were pointed her way.

Three minutes later she stood covered in blood the last person standing as Xue had taken a seat, and the black ops members had 'gotten in her way' as she slashed through the crowd. Xue stood, not a drop of blood had so much as touched him. He strode carefully to the door and knocked on it calmly. It creaked open and Feng followed him out…


End file.
